Mute
by SilverCrystal Tears
Summary: Rin, once a happy child, was now mute and isolated all due to her father. As her father slowly kills her she finds a friend at the hospital but her times running out. Can the silver haired man save her? RinSess AU
1. mu 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha**

**Summery: Rin Destoria was once a well loved happy girl until her mother mysteriously disappeared. Her father, a exiled demon, sinks into a drunken rage and abuses Rin to no end. Rin became a mute, quiet child, a shadow of her former self. Until one night at the hospital she encounters a pure blood silver haired demon. He reluctantly begins to care for the silent girl but what is she hiding? Rin's father becomes more violent by the day so will the silver haired demon save Rin before she is destroyed by her own father?**

_Crash._ Rin ducked as a beer bottle hit the wall just above her head. Her father stood in the doorway, a lewd look on his face and his hazed over green eyes looked over his body, "come here girl!" he demanded.

Rin whimpered and cowered in the corner. She wanted her mommy. Mommy always made daddy stop drinking but mommy hadn't come home in a long time and had left her to her drunken father.

Her father came over and dragged her up by her long black hair. Rin cried out as he slapped her, his football ring slicing right beside her mouth. Her father then took her by the throat and slammed her against the wall.

He then proceeded to rip off her clothes. Rin tried to jerk away, to get away some how. He hit her again only this time in her stomach. Then he proceeded to rape her. Later her father left with a shake of his head, "you not even a good fuck.

Go fetch me some beer." For a few moments Rin curled up in a ball in that corner and rocked her abused body, whimpering to any God that listened for something, someone to take this pain away. Then she got up to get her father a beer and went to clean up the blood on the floor and herself.

_Two years later_

"Rin, can I see you after class?" Rin turned her silver eyes up to the perky teacher in front. She gave a nod and returned to her drawing. This would go after the second chapter in her story.

Rin hated reality so she wrote and drew pictures to go along with the stories. It was her only way out of her pain filled life she called hell. The bell rang and she winced at the volume.

She had been cursed with sensitive hearing, sight, scent, touch, and taste. She also knew why. She was a demon. A hybrid black Inu-demon and Ice demon to be exact but she didn't dare let it out.

She had once, just once and she had lost control. She had killed the intruders that had broken into her and her father's apartment but that lack of control had scarred her. Never again. She walked up to the teacher's desk and waited for her to speak.

Ever since that day two years ago she hadn't spoke or uttered a single word or noise. No one knew what happened to her and her silence unnerved the adults. Ms. Marly cleared her throat and began under that emotionless gaze,

"Well Rin we have noticed your silence lately and we thought it would be good for you to volunteer at the hospital." Rin shook her head. She couldn't stand people and didn't associate with them unless she had to.

Ms. Marly made a quick move with her hands, "no not dealing with the patients since you seem to have an aversion to them now, but helping the janitors afterwards like mopping the floors and doing dishes and what not.

You need the extra curricular points for your diploma and we think it might make you come out of your silence. So how about it Rin?" Rin contemplated. Janitors worked at night, which would mean she would not have to be home with her drunken father and having to listen to him smashing bottles against the wall or fucking God knows how many whores.

And she was used to labor so it would give her something to do and get her out of that God-awful house. Slowly Rin nodded and the teacher looked like she was going to hit the wall.

She beamed at Rin and drew the papers, "just have your father sign these and you can start tomorrow at 9." Rin took the papers and left. Her father didn't give a damn about her so Rin would forge the signature and start that night.

* * *

Rin was mopping the ICU unit tonight. She had been volunteering for a week now and loved it. She didn't have anything to do with the patients and was left pretty much to her own devices. She silently swept the hall and got to the end. 

There was a new patient tonight she mused. She quickly brushed the new comer out of her mind as she continued mopping the floor. She hadn't been home for more than five minutes at a time in the past week.

She had also decided that this was the best decision she had ever made. Her father never noticed her absence and between school, her part time job at the library, and volunteering at the hospital she had time to stop for a shower at home and to grab some clothes with her school things before she was out the door.

Rin took clothes to the hospital with her school things under the pretense of doing homework, which was partially true. She finished any homework she hadn't been able to finish at the library when she got a break and she also changed and took a shower before heading directly to school after her shift was over.

The less time she had to spend at home the better. As Rin was cleaning up the mop she heard a slight moan from the newbie's room. At first she merely passed it off as a nightmare or some dull pain but it continued so she placed the mop against the wall and hesitantly walked to the cracked open door of room 314.

Rin peered inside to see the most gorgeous man she had ever seen laying on the bed, asleep, with bloodstains on his clothes. From what she gathered from her brief examination he had injured his arm and it somehow had gotten caught in the rail on his bed. It had torn something and was bleeding rather badly.

Most of the doctors were up a few floors since ICU patients were given some peace unless a new one came in. Rin knew a lot about medical care since she had to administrate it to herself often.

Silently she crept into the room and gathered some bandages and gauze with some antiseptic. She really didn't know if she should be doing this but at the moment she really didn't care.

The man was asleep; his silver blue hair sprawled around him in nasty nappy knots. Rin had a fleeting urge to comb that mass but quickly suppressed it. His face was rather pale and beaded with sweat.

His eyes moved restlessly beneath his lids as he fought the pain or his own personal demons she didn't know. She suppressed her aura and scent, something she could do without losing control and came in handy when dealing with any sort of magical creature, whether it be demon, half-demon, miko, or monk, they wouldn't be able to identify her unless she wished it.

This one was a pure demon. She had not come across a true pure demon in a long time. Quietly she sat the things on the small counter beside the bed and gently took hold of his bloodied arm.

She had started to move it away from the rail when his other hand came out of nowhere and grasped her wrists. She looked up into glowing gold eyes and met them head on. She indicated his bloodied arm and the bandages with a pointed look that clearly said, '_you could just lay here in pain or you could let me help you_'.

The man stared into her eyes a little longer then slowly let go of her wrists. Gently she drew the bloodied arm away and laid it down on some towels she had collected to get the blood.

She gently took the bandages away and gave herself points for not wincing. The wound was where his shoulder and upper arm connected and it was a bloody mass of blood and straining staples.

By the look of it he had nearly had his arm severed and it was holding on by a few muscles and tendons. She remained focused on her work as she cleaned the area, letting the man see all of what she was doing and using, dumping on some antiseptic and she gave him a few points when he only hissed but didn't move.

Then she put on some gauze and the wrapped it snugly with bandages to help stop the bleeding. The sheets had been spared from the blood loss so most of it had dripped onto the floor.

Making sure that he was comfortable she went and got a few rags and some bleach. She quickly cleaned the area, hating the smell of the bleach to her sensitive nose, and when she finished it looked as if he had never bled. She made to leave when the man's hand shot out and captured her wrist again.

He stared directly into her silver eyes as he asked in a low husky tone, "are you a nurse?" Rin debated briefly lying and decided not to. She shook her head and gestured to the mop outside the door.

The man raised an eyebrow, "a volunteer that can do all that? Not something you see everyday. Why did you help me instead of going to get those damn doctors?" Rin shrugged.

In truth she hated seeing anything in pain and helped whenever she could since more often than not she was in pain herself. The man's queer eyes narrowed, "why do you not speak?" She just shook her head again and the man asked, "Are you mute?"

She shrugged again and quickly slipped out of his grasp and darted out to the hallway. She grabbed the mop and bucket and got out of the ICU to finish some homework and maybe grab a few hours of sleep if she was lucky.

* * *

Sesshomaru watched the little silver-eyed woman dart out of his room and he wondered. Why had she helped him when she could have gone to a doctor? 

It would have saved her time and energy, though he had to admit what she had done felt a whole lot better now than when those damn doctors had pumped him full of drugs. She hadn't even cringed when she had seen the extent of his wounds.

He wondered who she was and since she was a volunteer how she knew how to do that so efficiently. He mentally shrugged and closed his eyes, happy that now he wasn't in that much pain, and drifted off to a sleep that was filled with sad, weary silver eyes.

**Review**

**Chrys signing off**


	2. mu 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha**

It hurt to move. Rin kept suppressing winces as she mopped the floor. It was the night after she had helped the silver haired man and her father had caught her in those moments she went home after school and he had kicked her ass so bad that she was surprised she could move at all.

She was sure that her ankle was sprained and she wouldn't be able to talk even if she wanted to since her father had tried to strangle her again. There were nicely colored bruises on her throat in the shapes of finger marks and her throat was raw from the pressure that had been exerted on it.

Underneath her clothes were many cuts, a few gashes from her father going dagger happy, and numerous bruises. All in all she felt like hell but a promise was a promise and she had promised she would do this. Every move hurt and all she wanted to do was go collapse somewhere.

She didn't know when the last time she had eaten anything was but at the moment, her physical wounds blocked out hunger pains. She mopped the floor with an automatic swipe and determined that the mop was the only thing holding her up. She came to room 314 and remembered the gorgeous man from the night before.

Gold eyes had haunted her normally pain filled sleep and she had wondered about a man for the first time in her young life. It wouldn't hurt to slip in to make sure that he hadn't caught his arm in the rail again.

She leaned the mop against the wall and braced herself against it to make sure she wasn't going to fall, 'cause if she fell she wasn't going to get up again and that was going to cause some questions she wasn't going to want to answer. She slipped silently into his room and saw he was sleeping again.

His arm was fine and bound up in some sorts of sling. She saw a chair and dropped gratefully into it. Only for a moment, she was only going to rest for a single moment before she left. She leaned her head against the wall and closed her eyes.

Unbeknownst to her, her hair had slipped back from her neck where she had it clipped to reveal the black bruises along the slender column. Sesshomaru had been awake since he had heard her at the other end of the hall.

He had pretended to sleep hoping the young woman would come in to check on him. She had and he had watched from a slit in his eyes. He was surprised when he saw the utter exhaustion in her silver orbs along with a lingering fear, no scratch that, terror.

He had been questioning that fear he had saw when she had slipped into the chair to rest and leaned her head back so he could see the bruises. His eyes flashed red briefly before he could control it but he had the instant and baffling rage under control in a blink of an eye, "why do you still work when you are so tired?"

A silver eye slit open for a moment and Rin suppressed a groan. All she had wanted was a few minutes of loving rest for her battered body but no, fate had decided she didn't need rest like the rest of humanity.

She might be a demon but damn it she still needed rest. Making her body rise she stood and intertwined two fingers in the direction of the demon. That symbol was as old as time meaning a promise.

The man shook his head as she headed towards the door, "please don't go back to work on my account. I would like the company, please." Sesshomaru never asked for anything so asking was new to him but this battered girl drew him as no other had.

She looked warily at him for a moment as if judging whether he was being sincere or just wanted to leer and decided he was being sincere. She dropped back into the chair with a not quite able to disguise it sigh of relief.

Sesshomaru looked at the girl and asked, "so are you really mute or do you just not talk?" Her body was resting so she again indicated two fingers meaning both. Sesshomaru nodded, acknowledging the sign, "so you started by not talking and eventually you just couldn't talk anymore?"

Rin nodded her head and then cocked her head at him in silent question. Sesshomaru nodded, "This was caused by my stupid half brother when he got sword happy. My name is Sesshomaru by the way." Rin nodded and then glanced at her watch. She had to finish the floor in an hour if she was to have time to do her homework.

She stood indicating the time and Sesshomaru, whom was becoming sleepy, nodded, "please can you tell me your name?" But before she could shake her head he drifted off to sleep. A small smile cracked on Rin's lips before she quickly scrawled on a piece of paper at his side table and then placed it under his hand, _Rin_.

**Review**

**Chrys signing off**


	3. mu 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha**

"Oi, bastard! Dad said I had to be nice and visit you so I am." Sesshomaru slipped an eye open to glare at his _half_-brother as he sauntered into the room. Inuyasha smirked as he sat down in the chair.

Sesshomaru's mind flashed to the little silver-eyed girl that had been visiting him the past two days. Now that he thought of it he hadn't thought about killing his brother, killing father, killing his retainer, or the sheer amount of pain he felt.

He had only been thinking of the battered little silver-eyed woman. Now he focused on Inuyasha, "so you're here. You visited. Now leave." Inuyasha shook his head, "sorry, tried that.

Dad's got guards at the door that have orders to make me stay, by force if necessary, for an hour." Sesshomaru closed his eyes and tried really hard not to lose his temper. Then he felt it, a single piece of paper under his hand.

He wondered what it was and how it had gotten there but he would have to talk to Inuyasha first.

_59 minutes and 55 seconds later_

Inuyasha was watching his watch as he orally counted down. Sesshomaru watched the clock on the wall as he and Inuyasha counted in unison, "5…4…3…2…1…FREEDOM!"

Without so much as a goodbye Inuyasha bolted from the room. Sesshomaru let out a sigh of relief as the door slammed shut behind him. On his to-do list after he was out of here was to knock some sense into father then kill his fucking _half_-brother.

Now he lifted his good arm and unraveled the piece of paper in his hand. It was the stationary from his bedside table and on it was a single word, no, more like a name.

_Rin_. His brows furrowed. Well who the hell was… the thought trailed off as it clicked. He remembered last night drowsily asking the little silver-eyed woman her name. This is her name, he mused. "Rin…"

He tried out. He better stop since her name was doing odd things to his system. He glanced at the clock and saw it was 2:10. Rin normally didn't start his hall until 12:30 so he would nap until she came.

He closed his eyes and went into a restless sleep. In that sleep he saw a little silver-eyed woman watching him with sad, weary, silver eyes and whispering, "Please, help me." And in his dream Sesshomaru watched her be destroyed, as he stood there helpless.

_Road outside Hospital_

_12:00_

Rin staggered into the hospital. She was so battered and…and…_weak_ she could barely stand. Luckily the receptionist didn't notice as she filed her nails when Rin staggered by. Rin grabbed her mop and started to mop the floors.

She was able to get to room 314's door before she collapsed. Her body had simply said enough. She was in so much pain it made her taken innocence seem like a scratch. He had not been able to afford another whore so to take out his anger he had raped her repeatedly and then beaten her.

Rin had not recovered completely from the previous beating and restored her energy so she was through. Her demon blood had healed most of her internal wounds but…there was so much pain. The last thing she saw before she slipped into blessed darkness was concerned gold eyes.

* * *

Sesshomaru jerked awake when he heard her mopping at the end of the hallway but something was wrong. Her stokes were irregular and jerky compared to her usual. He waited in silence as she came to his door but then it stopped. 

He heard a soft '_thump_' as of something fell. Quickly he got out of bed, his arm blessedly numb, and went to his door. What he saw infuriated him as it did terrify him. Rin was lying on the floor, the mop beside her.

Sesshomaru's sensitive nose caught the scent of her blood and…another's essence. She had been raped. Sesshomaru's eyes flashed red for a moment before he gained control. Using his good arm he carefully drew her up and felt a rib move under his muscles.

His temper grew as he took her into his room and settled her onto the chair and examined her. Carefully he drew off her slightly tattered sweatshirt and hissed through his teeth. Her upper body was a mass of swollen bruised flesh.

Gashes were slashed occasionally and colorful bruises that ranged from yellow to purple took up everything from her torso up. Bandages were wrapped around her ribs and he slowly drew it off then sat back on his haunches to grasp his rapidly shortening temper.

Who would do this to _anyone_ let alone a girl that couldn't be more than 17. A long narrow gash was horizontal across her stomach and was red and angry from stitching. He counted 30 stitches along the red line and closed his eyes.

He now knew how she had known to treat him with his arm. She did it to herself on a regular basis. He carefully replaced the bandages then slipped her sweatshirt on and went into the bathroom. He came out with a cold cloth and a glass of water.

He placed the cloth on her forehead as she began to stir. Her silver eyes blinked open and looked at him first with unblocked terror then cleared to reveal pain and exhaustion.

Before she could do anything he tipped her chin up and pressed the glass to her swollen lips, "drink." Rin didn't have the energy to resist and drank the thankfully cold water.

When she finished the entire glass she started to get up but Sesshomaru pushed her back down, "you need to rest." Fire leapt into her eyes and told Sesshomaru that she may be down but she sure as hell wasn't out.

She shook her head slowly and Sesshomaru switched tactics, "ok rest then get back to work but let me help you Rin. Please. I have some connections that can help you get out of that place." Fear entered her eyes again and she shook her head rapidly.

The world shifted and she braced herself on the nearest object, which happened to be Sesshomaru's shoulder. The feeling of her fingers on his bare shoulder was going to kill him slowly but he had to help her.

He looked her dead in the eyes and saw something in them briefly, something untamed, before she doused it. "Rin let me help you. You can't let him continue to do this. He's raped you, I can scent it.

He's beaten you many times from what I can see. He's going to kill you Rin. Let me help you." She looked at him and saw the caring she hadn't seen since her mother had disappeared. Slowly she put both hands together to show friendship.

Sesshomaru bit his lip and nodded. He would be her friend for now. But when she left he was going to have Jaken do some research and digging. Rin smiled and did something no one had done to him since his mother had passed.

She hugged him. Sesshomaru held her and gently stroked her back and decided he was definitely going to make sure she stayed alive. He had found something to live for.

**Review**

**Chrys signing off**


	4. mu 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha**

"Jaken, what are you doing?" Inutaisho asked the little green toad who was holed up at Sesshomaru's computer in Sesshomaru's room. The green toad turned his black eyes upon his master's father, "I'm researching for milord, Master Inutaisho."

Inutaisho raised an eyebrow. Now what would have Sesshomaru interested enough to be researching it? Knowing the toad wouldn't divulge that kind of information he waited until Jaken finished with the computer and logged in and went to the page the toad had been on.

It was the hospital volunteer page. Jaken had to have hacked in to get it since that was guarded almost as religiously as the patient one. His curiosity rose. Doing some quick keyboarding he came to a file.

**Rin Destoria 17, race unknown, Tokyo High School, mute.** Why the hell would Sesshomaru… that thought trailed off and a large grin came across Inutaisho's face.

He remembered when he had visited Sesshomaru the second day he had been there, there had been a foreign scent in the room that smelled of wild flowers and night with a hint of blood. Sesshomaru had certainly been in a better mood than when they had brought him.

This girl must be a volunteer and had helped him out. Race unknown. They didn't know what she was human, half-demon, demon, miko, or incarnation. This was getting better and better.

Logging off he decided to go ask a few of his connections and see what he could learn. Destoria. The name rang a bell he just couldn't place it.

* * *

Rin was somewhat better today, even though she was still in a little pain. She had taken her bookbag with her to the ICU ward and had stopped at Sesshomaru's door. She looked in and stared.

There was a woman in the room moving his arm at a crazy angle. She could see that he couldn't seem to move. She sniffed the air and concealed a snarl. Poison. Rin gathered a little of her black Inu-demon power, not enough that she lost control, but enough to give her strength, speed, and energy.

She flicked into the room and had the woman against the wall. In the days she had kept him company she had grown to care for Sesshomaru a lot. That this woman was torturing him infuriated her.

She didn't let the fury get through though since she didn't want to lose her control. The woman's ruby red eyes widened at the petite girl's strength and tried to struggle out of her grasp but silver eyes stared into her own. She slowly became mesmerized and lost a sense of herself. The girl let her down and pointed to the door. She went to it then out it, then out to the street and into the night.

Rin let out a breath to gain complete control again and went to Sesshomaru. His eyes were half closed and the staples were coming out of his arm. Rin raced out and grabbed her backpack, which had most of her medical supplies in it since she did most of her mending outside of home.

She had already identified the poison and was bringing out the necessary things. She grabbed a salve then bit her lip and looked at his arm. Nothing would be able to save it now, doctor or herself, except…

She could use her Ice Demon powers; those she could control, and heal the entire thing inside out but the energy it would cost her would be great. Her own wounds would heal at a human rate until she gained the right amount of energy again and she wouldn't have the power to keep her father from killing her if she went home but if Sesshomaru lost his arm…

She couldn't bear the thought. She first crushed plants into a cup of water and mixed it until it became a clear rose color. She then slipped it down his throat and knew it would drive out the poison immediately which would mean he would feel and remember her ministrations but didn't care.

She then sat the cup aside and took a deep breath then reached for her icy side. As the power washed through her, her hair rose and changed from black to white starting at the roots.

Jagged pale blue stripes appeared at her chin and reached the tip of her nose on both sides of her face. Her clothes changed to a white and pale blue kimono and a pale blue snowflake appeared on her forehead.

She opened her eyes and her silver orbs had changed to a pale blue, almost translucent. She placed pale hand on Sesshomaru's bloodied arm and closed her mysterious eyes again. Her palms began to glow white and started to radiate a cool energy.

Slowly the tendons and muscles knit themselves together and the flesh merged together as if it were never broken. Rin checked inside and everything was as it should be. He would be sore in the morning but his arm was better than new.

She stood and staggered, leaning against the wall as the energy washed out of her. Her kimono changed back to her jeans and sweatshirt and her hair went back to its normal black with her markings disappearing.

Rin had enough energy to leave but that would be it. She escaped the room before he awoke and replaced the cleaning supplies, grabbed her bookbag, and left. She would have to hope her father was out drunken cold when she got home because she needed a place to sleep and restore her energy and her home was the only place that she could go.

She just hoped she wouldn't regret going there.

* * *

"How did it happen?" "But it was a mess yesterday!" "It's completely healed! I don't believe it!" Sesshomaru awoke to the noise and gave a thought to killing all those blasted voices.

He even raised his left arm to deliver a poison attack and stopped cold. His left arm didn't hurt. There was no pain whatsoever. He snapped open his eyes and stared at his arm. It was completely healed, not even a scar marring the flesh.

How the hell had that happened? Then his thoughts went to the strange dream he had had last night. Kagura, an old rival of his father, had poisoned him and was slowly killing him when she abruptly was away from him.

Then he remembered icy warmth along his arm and looking up to see a pale goddess that so resembled Rin. An Ice Demon. Rin was an Ice Demon. No that wasn't right. Ice demons couldn't conceal their white hair and pale features but Rin was tan and had black hair and silver eyes.

She was probably a half demon or had diluted blood. She had healed him. Ice Demons rarely healed anyone that wasn't their own kind. He sat up and looked around, she was gone. He had a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach and knew he had to find her and now.

"Jaken!" He called out. The toad demon appeared then gaped at his masters arm, "milord your arm…" "Another time Jaken, where does Rin live?" Jaken looked at his master's face, "what milord?"

"Rin Destoria's address you idiot. Where the hell is it!" Scared Jaken blurted it out and before the doctors and nurses could even blink, Sesshomaru was out the door and racing along the hallway. He had to get to Rin's and now before something went really, really wrong.

* * *

She couldn't move. He would kill her now and she couldn't move. The gash along her stomach had gotten an infection due to her lack of ice power.

It had taken her to fever and was killing her. She wondered which would kill her first, her father or the infection. She just hoped Sesshomaru was ok.

That was her last thought before she slipped into eternal darkness, unsure whether she would come out of it again or not.

**Review**

**Chrys signing off**


	5. mu 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, Martina McBride, or Concrete Angel**

**I give much appreciation and thanks to BlackRose420 and her SessRin fic 'Broken Butterfly' for inspiring me to use this song. **

_  
She walks to school with the lunch she packed,  
Nobody knows what she's holding back,  
Wearing the same dress she wore yesterday,  
She hides the bruises with the linen and lace._

_The teacher wonders but she doesn't ask,  
It's hard to see the pain behind the mask,  
Bearing the burden of a secret storm,  
Sometimes she wishes she was never born.  
_

Rin was curled up in a dark corner. Pain raged around her in waves and worlds. Make it end. Someone make it end. She felt the physical blows that hit her body but they didn't register. It was all pain now, all pain and darkness.

A song she heard a while back echoed in her head. The lyric's had been so sad and desolate and had brought tears to her eyes. That song and video now played in front of her causing her to stare in sadness and envy. She wanted that.

_Through the wind and the rain she stands hard as a stone,  
In a world that she can't rise above,  
But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place where she's loved,  
Concrete Angel. _

_Somebody cries in the middle of the night,  
The neighbors hear but they turn out their light,  
A fragile soul caught in the hands of fate,  
When mornin' comes it'll be too late.  
_

She wanted to escape it all. No one would remember her, who she was or who she had been. They wouldn't care. She let the pain take her, to seep into her bones and let her take her to oblivion. She would finally be free of this world, free to be her.

_Through the wind and the rain she stands hard as a stone,  
In a world that she can't rise above,  
But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place where she's loved,  
Concrete Angel._

_A statue stands in a shaded place,  
An angel girl with an upturned face,  
A name is written on a polished rock,  
A broken heart that the world forgot._

_Through the wind and the rain she stands hard as a stone,  
In a world that she can't rise above,   
But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place where she's loved,  
Concrete Angel._

Sesshomaru raced into the room and caught the man by his mane of black hair and flung him so hard into the wall that he became indented to it. Sesshomaru forgot the man and raced to Rin's body.

"No, no, no Rin don't die. Please don't die." It was a whimper as he took her battered body into his arms. God he loved her. He had only known her for about two weeks but he loved her. She couldn't die.

She just couldn't leave him. Her body was broken into fragile pieces and her hair was nappy and warped. No… He cradled her head on his shoulder as he started to walk towards the doorway.

The man that had been beating Rin finally made it out of the wall, "Get back here with my daughter!" Sesshomaru looked up and the man faltered. Sesshomaru's eyes were blood red and it was apparent he was furious.

But Rin was the more immediate problem. He stepped swiftly from the room and encountered his father. Inutaisho looked at the broken girl in his son's arms and the scent of blood that penetrated the place and his grin faded.

Sesshomaru spared him a single glace with his red eyes, "take care of that bastard in there and get him away from me before I do worse than kill him." With that he left swiftly down the stairs. He had to get to the only person he knew who could possibly save Rin. He checked her breathing and moved faster. Rin was dying.

_Through the wind and the rain she stands hard as a stone,  
In a world that she can't rise above,  
But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place where she's loved,  
Concrete Angel._

Inutaisho knew where his son had been going and followed. He now knew where he had known the name Destoria. It was an ancient name having been carried by the last of the black Inu-Demon clan before Panther Demons had destroyed them.

The Destoria's had been friends with the Taisho's but they couldn't get there in time to stop their demise. It seemed a strand had survived and thus Bakenosanu, Rin's father. It seemed his wife had disappeared a few years back and it had snapped Bakenosanu.

He started beating his daughter, Rin, and then raping her. It also seemed that Sesshomaru loved her. He walked in to see his son sitting on a windowsill in Kikyo's living room, staring out the window.

Yet even though the hard won mask Inutaisho remembered the sheen of tears he had seen in his son's eyes along with the fear and barely masked panic. Rin was his soul mate. Inutaisho walked up to Sesshomaru and laid a hand on his shoulder.

"You can start from the beginning." Even though the two were so different, secrets were never kept between them. Sesshomaru turned his gold gaze to his fathers and took a breath.

He started when he had awoken to Rin fixing up his arm and continued to where he had woken up with his completely healed arm and the realization of Rin being in danger, to the point when he had taken her out of that apartment.

Inutaisho was going to say something when Shiori, a half bat demon and Kikyo's apprentice, walked out. She looked at Sesshomaru with sad eyes. Terror and disbelief entered his golden gaze, "No…"

Shiori shook her head, "Miss Kikyo did all she could but she was too far gone." Sesshomaru was up and gone into the opened door way before even Inutaisho could comprehend the thought.

He saw Rin lying on the bed, her face pale, her eyes closed. No. She couldn't be gone. Not Rin. Please God not his Rin. Kikyo rose, her face grim and sad, "I'm sorry Sesshomaru. I did all I could."

Knowing what to do she simply left the room and quietly closed the door. Sesshomaru dropped to his knees beside the bed and cradled Rin's head in the crook of his arm.

The first tear fell, then the next, and before long Sesshomaru did something he had never, in his immortal life, ever done. He wept. He buried his face in Rin's midnight hair and cried for her, for what her life had been, for leaving him.

_Through the wind and the rain she stands hard as a stone,  
In a world that she can't rise above,  
But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place where she's loved,  
Concrete Angel._

Rin watched him from the corner of the room, crying over her body. Sesshomaru. She walked over and put her hand out and touched his shoulder. He didn't feel it. She hadn't been able to hang on, hadn't wanted to.

She dropped down beside him, wrapped her arms around his chest and laid her head on his heaving shoulder. She closed her eyes as a single teardrop fell out. It landed on her body's cheek to mingle with one of Sesshomaru's.

Both were so wrapped up in their grief they didn't notice the mixed teardrops starting to glow.

* * *

In the lobby Inutaisho stood by himself, Kikyo and Shiori having gone to wash up. He hung his head on his chest as he heard his son's grieving. His miserable weeping penetrated the thick oak doors. 

Inuyasha entered, casting a furtive glance around to make sure Kikyo wasn't around. Then he heard the weeping. Confused he saw his father standing in the middle of the lobby with his head hung.

Inuyasha went over, "hey what's going-?" Inutaisho merely raised his head and indicated he listen. Then Inuyasha recognized the sound of the voice. It was Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru weeping?

But how? Why? He turned to his father who answered the silent question with a mournful voice, "He found his soul mate then lost her. There was nothing they could do." Inuyasha stared in horror at the door.

He had wished many a thing on his brother but not that. Anything but that. So Inuyasha stood there with his father, listening to the mournful sounds of grief.

_Two teardrops of two mates merged and glowed, their precious liquids mingling to form a power that hadn't been found since before Time had begun. Tears of the soul since they were so rarely shed. They mingled and formed a miracle. _

**Review**

**Chrys signing off**


	6. mu 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha**

A figure walked out of the fog and up to the door of the isolated cottage. A call had summoned her here and she now knew why. Her beloved daughter was gone. But what was it that was calling her? She too felt the grief at losing her daughter but what had called her.

She glided into the room and saw a demon and a half demon with their heads hung. The demon raised his head and she met his golden gaze, which widened. She ignored him and followed the sounds of ravaged weeping. Opening the oak door she found her daughters body and a demon weeping over it.

But what answered her question was her daughter's spirit, which was hugging the demon. She then saw the mingled tears. She knew. Walking over she placed a hand on the man's shoulder.

He raised his head and looked at her, recognition dawning in his red gaze. She knelt beside her daughter's body and placed a fingertip over the mingled tears. They froze into a crystal teardrop that glimmered of every color.

It was then she spoke, "in the archives of the Ice demon it is said that if two souls are physically intertwined while one is lost, the strength of the other can bring it back, only if the love is strong enough. With my power I can try but I will not do this if you do not love her. Tell me demon, do you love my daughter?"

Sesshomaru had recognized the white demon that had walked into the room and now asked him the question. Rin's mother. He nodded, "I love her body, heart, and soul. If you can bring her back I will do anything for you to do so."

She nodded and then looked at Rin's spirit, which had been listening and watching her. She repeated the question. Rin's spirit disengaged itself from Sesshomaru and walked in front of her mother. She looked at her body then at Sesshomaru.

Her mother knew what she was going through for she had gone through it herself and hoped Rin made the right choice for she hadn't and Rin had paid the price. Rin's spirit looked at Sesshomaru long and hard then turned back towards her mother and pointed to Sesshomaru's healed arm.

She understood. She would not have risked her life healing him if she did not love him body, heart, and soul. Closing her eyes Rin's mother cupped her hands under the teardrop. Going by instinct Rin's spirit and Sesshomaru placed a hand on Rin's mother's shoulder.

Power radiated from the teardrop and Rin's spirit was yanked away as was Sesshomaru's. Glace opened her eyes and stared into the teardrop. She hoped they made the right decision. By God she hoped so.

_Crossroad of souls_

Sesshomaru stared at the balls of light that were zooming around them. Where was he? He then felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see Rin, looking just as confused.

Before he could kiss her, hug her, or so much as touch her a kimono garbed figure stepped in front of them. Her kimono was red and white while she wore ancient armor on her upper half. Jet-black hair ran down her back and brown eyes watched them with a mixture of surprise and longing.

Then they turned expressionless. Rin gasped and spoke for the first time, "its Midoriko, maker of the Shikon Jewel!" The woman nodded, "that I am. But now I am the judge, jury, and executioner.

You both have a choice, live in the afterworld where nothing can harm or touch you, or return to present day where you will be hunted for your title and power, where you will be resented for who and what you are.

Make your choice for what you say is what I will grant, but only one may speak." Sesshomaru knew instantly what he wanted and opened his mouth to say it when Rin laid a hand over his mouth, cutting off his answer. She then looked at Midoriko and answered exactly what Sesshomaru wouldn't say.

"We wish to return to reality." Joy entered Midoriko's eyes and she smiled while she raised her hand. In it was the teardrop that had mixed their souls. She handed it to Sesshomaru, "in this is your love for each other. Because of your choice you will be granted an alternate reality.

A world where you may exist in peace and harmony. For as long as your love remains strong this place will exist and you will be allowed to enter it, it's magic keeping all those you hold dear safe within its arms.

Let your love die and both of your souls will die since they are intertwined and will cease to exist, never finding another again in this world or any other. The choice is made. Be free." She nodded her head and souls swirled around them until they saw nothing but light.

* * *

Glace watched as the teardrop flashed and two sets of lungs took a first breath. She too let out her own. They had made the right choice. They would be happy and Midoriko was free.

Sesshomaru blinked first then gathered his senses and reached for Rin. She opened her silver eyes and smiled. "Why Rin, why did you pick to return here where you could be killed again?"

Rin just shook her head and closed her eyes. Sesshomaru started to panic for a moment, then saw she was just sleeping. He then looked to Glace. She nodded, "my name is Glace and yes I'm Rin's mother, an Ice demon.

Before you condemn me, hear me out. Me and my soul mate, Rin's father, were battling some demons that had come to near the city and I had made a deadly mistake and was killed. We were transported to where you and Rin just were and were given the same choice but instead of Midoriko we were given to the Reaper.

We made the wrong choice though, and let emotion rule, we picked what you would have, to be safe and sound in the after life. But now I can never touch my soul mate for that was the deal, live in the afterworld where no one can harm or touch you.

You would not have been able to touch Rin and vice versa. Soul mates will hurt each other through differences of opinion, arguments and such. My soul was sent to Mt. Hakushine where all Ice Demon souls have resided and I was there until I was called when yours and Rin's souls mixed.

I had been the last Ice demon killed and thus I could do the necessary ritual to bring you to the Crossroad of Souls. Midoriko was trapped there because after she was released from the Jewel all those years ago and sent to the Crossroad of Souls, where she acted as trial for the two souls who physically mixed.

If they made the right choice she would be released to be reincarnated, live in the afterlife, or reside in Mt. Hakushine. You both made the right choice and now you both will be happy."

Placing the teardrop into his hand she stood, "my time on this plane is through since my duty is done. Tell Rin I love her and will always be near her. Good-bye Sesshomaru Tenseiga."

Her form shifted, wavered, and disintegrated into tiny fragments that floated out of the window and into the night. Sesshomaru turned to Rin and smiled. She would be all right. Thank God. So burying his face in her hair he let himself sleep, knowing his mate was beside him and alive.

**Epilogue coming in about a week! **

**Review **

**Chrys signing off**


	7. mu 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha**

"SESSHOMARU YOU BASTARD! ONCE I'M ABLE TO GET UP I'M GOING TO $#&$!" In the lobby of the hospital Sesshomaru, if possible, went whiter than he had already been. Beside him his father smirked while Inuyasha was curled in a corner trying not to whimper.

Sesshomaru had his legs crossed and there was a trace of fear in his eyes from the scenario Rin had just screamed. She had been in labor for five hours now and this was the most explicit death threat yet. His father had to restrain him multiple times from going to her and now he was wondering how far he'd make it if he started to run now.

Knowing Rin, not far enough. "YOU BASTARD! YOU ARE NEVER TOUCHING ME AGAIN YOU FUCKING PERVERT! ONCE I GET MY HANDS ON YOU I'M GOING TO MAKE SURE THAT INUTAISHO'S TRAINING LOOKS LIKE A LEAP IN A MEADOW! YOU FUCKING BASTARD-"

Her next threat was cut off by another scream and this time, instead of trying to go to her, a translucent Sesshomaru made a mad dash for the door, thinking he might be able to get out of Japan before Rin got out of bed paramount in his mind.

Inutaisho grabbed him and shoved him into a chair, a malicious grin on his face. "I had to face your mother's wrath when she had you and the scars are still fading. Its your turn." Hours ticked by and more death threats spewed from the occupied waiting room.

Inuyasha had finally given up the goat and fainted while Sesshomaru was wondering how long he had to live if he dashed as soon as his father was distracted. Then there was a chorus of wailing that wasn't Rin's and a slightly terrified doctor came out.

"Well she's alive and I hope to kami I never have another patient like her. Half my hair is gray now from some of those threats. Anyway you are now the happy father of twin boys. Though I have to admit, I thank whatever god is listening that I am not in your shoes. You may see her now."

Sesshomaru got up and walked hesitantly to Rin's room. He peered in and saw Rin holding two bundles. He stepped in, wanting to go in farther to see but also having a strong sense of self-preservation.

Then he was shoved in (**_take a wild guess who_**) and the door was slammed and locked behind him. Rin looked up and smiled. He walked over and she handed him a bundle.

A small face peered up at him with amber traced with silver eyes and silver and red stripes on the small face. A swath of silver white hair, like Rin's in Ice Demon form, lay in spiky stripes. His face softened as he stroked a claw down the child's cheek.

He then met Rin's eyes above the child's head and sat down on the bed. She reached for his hand and they watched the two identical infants as they looked around. "Thank you." She whispered. He shook his head and whispered before kissing her on her forehead.

"No, thank you."

**The End (_for now_)**

**There will be a sequel and it will be Inuyasha's tale. It will be an InuKag but u have to let me think of the plot for it.**

**Review**

**Chrys signing off**


End file.
